Dangerously Delicious
by Luke2Leia
Summary: Slash makes a delightfully raunchy music video, but when the cameras stop rolling it turns out his lady partner isn't quite done with him. Sometimes… life imitates art. I own nothing. Any similarity to persons living or dead is purely coincidental and for entertainment purposes only. (inspired by the music video 'Beautiful Dangerous' with Slash and Fergie)


Dangerously Delicious

…...

Warnings: dub-con/non-con, M/F explicit sex, bondage, orgasm denial, wax play

…...

His head still swimming, Slash opened his eyes, trying to figure out why it was dark and why he was having trouble moving. Jagged spears of neon light left trails across the bed he lay on, and he realized he was back in the cheap hotel room he'd used to shoot his music video earlier in the day. He was also tied up again, for real this time. And naked.

He shouted for help, only to feel a warm hand placed across his mouth. He tried to sit up, straining against the ropes that held him, and realized his co-star was the one that had him restrained.

"Shhh…baby, don't make me gag you. I love your voice too much…"

"Angel? What're you doing? Let me go!"

"Oh, baby what can I say? Guess you've always been a bit of a bad obsession."

"Angel, they're gonna be looking for me, you gotta let me go!"

"Baby, they're really not. You got kinda tired at dinner, and I volunteered to take you back to the hotel. After the way we got on today, you know what they thought was gonna happen… and they're not exactly wrong. It's the perfect crime, really."

"Jesus, Angel, you know I'm married, she's gonna kill me!"

"You sure about that? Last I saw she was getting' real friendly with one of the tight young guys working crew. I'm not sure she even knows you're not there."

Slash laid back with a groan, irritated he couldn't move his hand enough to wipe his face. Angel took the opportunity to draw a long fingernail down his chest to curl idly through his happy trail, and Slash sucked in quick breath, hands straining against the ropes again.

"Don't feel bad, baby. When I'm done with you, you'll be in paradise."

"Angel, please just let me go."

She chuckled low in her throat, the sound washing over him like dark honey.

"Oh, baby…you look so pretty tied up…" Angel slid her hand back up, fingers splaying to wrap around his throat. "I'll let you go. When I'm done with you."

Slash's eyes widened, the clear whites a bright contrast against his skin in the dark room.

"What…" he took a deep breath, acutely aware of her fingers and how vulnerable he truly was. "What're you gonna do to me?"

"Baby..." she purred. "anything goes."

Angel slid her hand down again, wrapping it around his thick, uncut cock, and Slash grunted as the traitorous thing sprung to life under her fingers.

"That's it, baby. You're so fine."

"Ahh…shit..." His stomach tensed as she worked him up. "You're crazy."

Her touch disappeared, and she got up off the bed. Slash watched her as she went over to the dresser, palming something and turning back with a smile that shone too brightly. He swallowed against a dry throat as she knelt between his legs.

With a smooth motion, she took his dick in hand again, sliding something hard…and tight…down his shaft. When she moved her hand saw the cock ring he could feel compressing his length. Just the sensation of it made him squirm, pressure building uncomfortably already.

With a wicked grin, Angel shifted her position slightly, small hands gripping Slash's hips as she bent and sucked him down to the root, drawing up and letting him free with a pop just as quickly. He gasped, hips twitching. She laughed and started on him in earnest, licking and sucking with a sloppy eagerness that left him moaning and twisting in the ropes, hands fisting uselessly in the air.

As she worked him with her mouth, she trailed a hand down to scratch gently along his taint and tease his entrance. Sucking him down again, she slid a finger deep, curling and pressing hard as it went.

"FUCK!"

Humming around him, she worked another finger in, reaching deeper as it did. He wailed and writhed, the pleasure shooting straight to his blocked cock, now swollen and heavy in that heavenly mouth. She just kept sucking him like some damn everlasting lollipop till he was sure a vein was gonna burst on his throbbing dick. He strained taut muscles against the ropes tied to the headboard, with barely the faintest creak of the thick wood.

"ANGEL! GODAMMIT LET ME GO!"

Coming up for air, Angel laughed again, a low and twisted sound that sent shivers through him. She crawled up his firm body, licking and biting as she did. Brushing his thick hair back, she nuzzled against his ear, warm breath ghosting lightly, then sinking her teeth in his earlobe and pulling hard.

He shouted, the almost pleasurable pain sending shocks down to his hot, pulsing cock. He groaned when she let go, sucking in a breath as she bit his shoulder, sucking hard enough to leave a dark bruise on his skin. Angel pinched a dusky nipple, and he yelped, his chest contracting under her hand.

"So much noise you make, baby. Let's find something for that beautiful mouth to do."

Her hands sank into his hair as she kissed him, tongue invading his mouth then pulling back to lap at his lips, her teeth grazing and pulling till his lips were nearly purple and swollen from her attention.

"Angel, please…"

"That's it, baby, you're so beautiful when you beg…"

She sat up on his chest, crawling further up to get her crotch over his face.

"Love me good, baby."

He grunted; the heavy scent of her musk thick in his nose as she sat on his face. Already wet, her juices soaked into the stubble on his chin as he started licking her nether lips and clit. She moaned, grinding against him, her savory taste heavy on his tongue as his neglected dick throbbed painfully.

Sucking on her clit had her shaking and rolling into him, breath coming in sharp pants. Slash thrust his tongue up into her cunt, his lips and teeth grazing her clit as she cried out, her hips snapping and juices pouring down his chin as she came.

She slid down to sit on his chest, breathing hard as she came down from her high. Then she slid further, moving as slick as a snake, to hover herself over his aching need.

"Aww…ain't it fun, baby?"

All he could do was groan and swear as she impaled herself on his swollen dick. She was so wet, and almost cool where he was burning hot with desperate hunger.

It was delicious agony, the feel of her around him, release building yet forcefully denied. Nearly rigid in his restraints, his hips thrusting up to meet hers as she set a fast pace, he keened with longing as his tormented dick burned and pulsed in her twat.

She groaned, her body sliding along his sweat-soaked torso as she practically bounced on his rigid cock. Rolling off him, she scratched down his chest as he nearly sobbed at the loss of her enveloping warmth.

"Sweet baby" She pinched an already pebbled nipple, twisting it lightly. "I wanna hear you scream."

Angel picked up a long, red candle burning brightly on the dresser, and holding his dick with one hand, let the hot wax drizzle over the crown and down the underside. Slash yelled and swore, hips bucking as he tried vainly to pull away, move somewhere the pain wasn't, and cursing at the fiery shocks that rocked him to the core.

Incoherently whines and plaintive mumbles fell from his lips as she continued to drip wax in small touches up his stomach, over his groin, covering his nipples in thick, red drops. She leaned down, capturing his lips with hers and using light nails to scratch cooling wax off his body.

He was rocking in to her touch, eyes rolled back, body coated in sweat and wax. Angel curled her fingers around his sac, rolling it gently before peeling waxy trails off his cock, leaving Slash shaking under her hands.

"Showtime, baby…"

She went to the dresser, coming back with a knife held high for him to see. Slash started struggling harder as she neared, whimpering as she grabbed his dick.

"Hold still, baby…you don't want my hand to slip."

"Please, Angel, I'll do anything you want, please don't hurt me!"

"Shh…patience, baby…"

Angel slid the flat edge of the knife against his cock, slipping the sharp tip under the cock ring as she grinned wickedly. Slash lay under her, eyes wide as he tried to control his trembling. The serrated knife edge cut through the ring, and she peeled if off him.

Crawling up, she sheathed him inside her once again. Her hot, wet cunt and the sudden release of pressure on his dick had him gripping the sheets, damp hair strewn in a cloud around his head, hips jerking uncontrollably in time with hers as she rode him.

"Fuck, Angel…" Slash writhed, climax building in his gut like an explosion.

"That's it… baby…" She undulated against him, high moans rising, her nails digging into his shoulders. "…rock my world."

Feeling his whole groin lock up, Slash was breathing in deep gasps, hands gripping the ropes that held him down, as Angel wailed and ground down hard, sinking him deep into her. Climax hit them together, and he threw his head back in a wordless shout, white-hot ecstasy coursing from his balls to his brain, turning his senses to static as everything went dark.

When he came to, he was alone, and untied, the room still dark and now quiet. He sat up slowly, feeling like his entire brain had drained out his dick. Reaching over, he turned on the side table lamp. The knife she'd used was stuck in the top, the broken cock ring looped around it.


End file.
